Prove you wrong
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Pero aún no era suficiente; ella quería su corazón, no un pedazo o solo una parte, lo quería todo. Y así fue cuando Gray tomó su rostro para acercarlo a suyo para poder besar sus labios. [Gray deserves the best] [Campaña pa' valorar a Gray] [GruviGruvi porque OTP NO SE TOCA] [Para Lightblue]


**Notas de autor:** Hace un mes me volví loca por ver Magi y me puse tan de buen humor que prometí regalar drabbles. Y como tengo una reputación que mantener, yohohoho. He aquí el maratón, perfecto para el San Valentín de la OTP.  
 **Frase elegida:** _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you._  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. Y gracias a _He is we_ por la canción _Prove you wrong._

* * *

 **Para Lais. Porque no es la favorita, pero el gruvia sí lo es :x**

 **Para Gray. PORQUE SE MERECE LO MEJOR. O SEA MIS FICS XDD y porque yo soy lo mejor, mejor que nadie más.**

 **Nah, no cierto xDXDXD.**

* * *

 **Prove you wrong**

* * *

 _You're the boy with a real nice smile, but a broken heart inside […] Tell me it's all right, just for one night. Show you how to feel like, what it feels like. To be hugged, to be kissed. Yes I can be that part of you. I'll try my best […] I'm the girl, I can make you smile […] Give me your heart, I don't want a piece or a part, I want it all […]_

* * *

Ninguna de las malas decisiones ―muy malas― que había tomado para llamar su atención le quitaba la esperanza o la desmotivaba a seguir con su plan. De hecho, Juvia decía que en el trabajo estaba el éxito. Reconocía haber perdido varias batallas, pero jamás la guerra _del amor._

Si erraba, enmendaría. Aprendía más equivocándose, porque ganaba experiencia para acercarse a su corazón. Avanzaba, tropezaba, componía y seguía andando para formar parte de su mundo, para ganar aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto.

Había pensado en tantas cosas para poder llegar a la conclusión de que si quería que Gray la viera diferente, ella debía marcar la pauta; cambiar para atraerlo. Que si él tenía una imagen infantil de ella por su arrebatada actitud, graciosos gestos e incluso su forma de vestir, tendría que cambiar su imagen de _"niña"_ por la de la _"chica madura"_ que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Durante esa noche haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo, estando en medio de una especie de cita. Juvia había hecho varios intentos que resultaban infructíferos, ya sea por mala suerte o porque de plano se le habían ocurrido muy malas ideas.

Su primer paso del plan, antes de que él pasara por ella a su casa, era arreglarse para verse bonita y que él lo notara, por eso se había peinado de otra manera; había alisado su cabello y se había hecho dos pequeñas trenzas que se amarraban en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Así su cabello era más que _liso sensual._

Su maquillaje también había cambiado ligeramente; una base, un poco de rubor, rímel en las pestañas, sombras muy naturales y sus labios eran de un suave color rosa, no tan llamativo pero sí adecuado para la ocasión. Y qué decir de la ropa que había comprado para ese día: unos jeans que llegaban a sus tobillos, unos cortos botines de color camel con una holgada blusa en color blanco, sin mangas y un poco escotada.

Cuando Gray pasó por ella, se había quedado sin habla por cortos segundos, para la nerviosa Juvia parecieron una eternidad donde su corazón podía abandonar su cuerpo: ¿Le gustaba o no le gustaba cómo se veía?

―Tú… te ves diferente ―dijo.

Juvia asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Verse diferente era el punto, que lo notara era ganancia pero no se sentía satisfecha.

―¿Juvia se ve bien?

Tomó un suspiro pare después asentir y ella se sintió contenta porque lo había notado y esa afirmación quería decir que le gustaba cómo se miraba. No volvió a tocar el tema en el camino hacia donde era su cita, pero cuando puso un pie fuera de su casa notó que algo no salió como lo planeó…

Juvia aguantó todo lo que pudo ―hasta llegar al lugar de su cita―, pero hacía más frío de lo que su cuerpo podía tolerar. Estaban en un lugar más abierto, estaba anocheciendo y obviamente al salir del taxi, su cuerpo iba a sentir el bajón de la temperatura.

―Juvia se equivocó de día para lucir _sexy_ ―murmuró decepcionada para ella misma, mientras se ponía la chaqueta que Gray le había prestado para que no se enfermara.

―Es para que no te enfermes ―se excusó riéndose nervioso. Le hacía gracia su reacción ante el gesto que había tenido con ella. Solo Juvia podía reaccionar de esa manera tan peculiar.

Era tan encantador como decepcionante: la cuidaba como una niña propensa a resfriados, en vez de admirar la belleza y sensualidad que desprendía con su nueva vestimenta.

―¡Mira son Gray y Juvia! ―Levy alzó jaló a Gajeel con ella mientras alzaba su mano para saludarlos―, no me debería sorprender de verlos aquí.

―Lo mismo digo de ustedes ―Gray respondió.

―Bueno, debo sacar mi nota para el artículo del periódico ―comentó un poco sonrojada, siempre era así cuando hablaba de su trabajo.

Juvia se sintió observaba por Gajeel, el chico la inspeccionaba con el entrecejo fruncido y se sentía tan cohibida que desvió la mirada, nerviosa de que la mirara así.

―Gee-hee ―mostró una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes ―te ves rara ―se inclinó para susurrarle discretamente solo a ella.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron con sorpresa y giró hasta él. Ese "rara" podía significar que se miraba fea. Con vergüenza apretó sus labios para que no los criticara más.

Levy volvió a tirar del brazo de su _amigo._ ―Nosotros nos vamos, Lu-chan y Natsu nos están esperando y el partido está por iniciar. ¡Nos vemos!

Los vio marcharse y se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente. Hasta el momento se había equivocado en casi todas sus decisiones. Pero la noche apenas comenzaba y Juvia jamás se rendiría porque ella era como un huracán que ganaba fuerza.

―¿Vamos? ―le preguntó.

Asintió embobada. A Juvia le gustaba verlo sonreír aunque esto fuera en esporádicas ocasiones.

Normalmente él tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y pese a ser una persona bastante amable, trataba de ocultar todas las emociones con las que podían lastimarlo. Por eso, ella apremiaba los momentos cuando él dejaba que la alegría y felicidad inundaran su ser para reír despreocupadamente.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía verlo así: con una enorme línea curva dibujada en sus labios, con los simpáticos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, con las pequeñas arrugas al borde de sus ojos y con el timbre especial de su risa… Tan despreocupado, tan guapo, tan feliz y tan cómo se lo merecía.

Podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces en que Gray se olvidaba de todo y se dedicaba a sonreír. El tiempo a su lado le había demostrado algunas de las razones por la que él lo hacía; como cuando le prestó su chaqueta y se rió de ella cuando refunfuñó infantilmente, o como cuando los dos habían entrado al estadio.

Y ahora sonreía por el triunfo de su equipo de la universidad, era contagioso verlo así. Él no había podido jugar por una lesión en el hombro, pero como buen capitán había ido al partido para apoyar a sus compañeros.

Pero su sonrisa más genuina fue cuando ella se ofreció a acompañarlo a pesar de que él insistió en que no era necesario, porque no iba jugar. A lo que Juvia rechazó, argumentando que apoyo era apoyo y ella estaría siempre a su lado, jugara o no ―era evidente que le importaba él, sus preocupaciones y cada uno de sus asuntos―.

Durante el partido hubo ratos de silencio donde ambos disfrutaron el juego, pero cuando Gray se dejaba llevar por la pasión del juego y le explicaba jugadas, o daba órdenes desde la tribuna, le hubiera gustado poder recargarse en su hombro, saludable, solo para sentir piel contra piel aquel fervor.

Gray sonrió ante el triunfo de su equipo, sí. Pero también lo hacía porque ella estaba ahí. Sus instintos se lo decían, había algo más que una tranquila y cómoda sonrisa dedicada a ella. _Exclusiva de ella._

Vio que él se ponía de pie y aunque llevaba puesta una férula en su hombro izquierdo que inmovilizaba su brazo, extendía el otro para ayudarla a levantarse y bajar de las gradas, ella no tardó en alzar el rostro para cruzarse con su oscura mirada…

Juvia levantó su mano y la cerró sobre su palma mientras se ponía de pie, su cabello se mecía con gracia ante sus movimientos y hubo un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su brazo: desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta el hombro.

A ella le era inevitable no sonreírle con ese simple gesto que le regalaba.

―¿Gray-sama quiere ir a comer algo? ―se atrevió a preguntarle conforme los dos caminaban hacia las escaleras para bajar de las tribunas.

Resopló indeciso. Siempre era así; cuando la sentía demasiado cerca, ponía barreras entre los dos y se alejaba. Pero Juvia jamás renunciaría a acercarse hasta llegar al fondo de su corazón y anclarse en él.

Y ella intentaría de mil veces más, todo hasta lograr formar parte de su mundo. Y no era cuestión de un capricho, lo suyo era más profundo que el mismísimo mar.

Había esperanza, porque así a como era cierto que se alejaba cuando la sentía demasiado cerca, también era cierto que él mismo avanzaba hacia ella ―si estaba lejos―. Y Gray la alcanzaba si estaba a la orilla del mar o se sumergía con ella para mantenerse cerca.

Él seguía sosteniendo su mano, sus ojos reflejaban la batalla interna con sus demonios; parte de él decía que era suficiente, que si seguía iba a ser demasiado tarde y otra, le motivaba a seguir avanzando.

―Gray-sama sabe que Juvia no aceptará un "no" como respuesta ―le guiñó un ojo y soltó una cantarina risa.

Le dio la razón y de alguna forma, con esa excusa, se volvió a sentir más cómodo. Tenía una justificación para su acción: iba porque Juvia no aceptaba una negación, y no porque él no podía negarle algo _a ella._

―Dicho así no me dejas mucha alternativa ―sonrió de medio lado, Juvia chilló en sus adentros porque se miraba tan guapo ―pero yo invito.

Iba a responderle que eso no era necesario pero su insistente mirada la hizo callar. Se puso roja y mordió la parte interna de su mejilla. No podía quejarse, pero sí podía hacer un tierno puchero.

Habían terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando Gray soltó su mano para acariciar juguetonamente su cabeza para revolver sus cabellos.

Sabía que tenía actitudes y gestos algo infantiles, le era inevitable no avergonzarse de eso, pero lo que ella quería era ser vista de otra forma por él.

―Gray-sama… ―él alzó las cejas como respuesta ―por favor… solo por favor ―Gray frunció el entrecejo al escucharla balbucear―, ¿Puede ver a Juvia _diferente_ solo por esta noche? ―y si le decía que sí, ella podría mostrarle con mucho gusto lo que era el amor.

―¿De qué me estás hablando? ―estaba perdido, demasiado perdido.

Sus manos se apuñaban y desapuñaban con nervios. Su respiración se volvía pesada, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, consideraba que quizás sí era como una niña pequeña; lo celaba con facilidad, hacia pucheros cuando se frustraba, tenía algunas ideas inmaduras… pero no debía arrepentirse si eso era lo que quería.

Si servía para alcanzarlo y ser parte de él.

―¿Juvia? ―preguntó cuándo estuvo parada a cortos centímetros de él.

―Juvia sabe que Gray-sama tiene miedo, Juvia también lo siente ―tomó una bocanada de aire para proseguir hablando ―pero para dejar de tener miedo, hay que enfrentarlo ―sonrió insegura.

Porque si el de él era dejarse llevar por esa ola llamada amor, el de ella era sumergirse tanto hasta desaparecer el agarre de sus manos y quedarse sola flotando a la deriva. Y la idea era estar juntos, en el fondo o en la orilla del mar.

Y como el que no se arriesgaba, no ganaba. Era ahora a nunca.

Tragó saliva y asintió. Se dejó llevar… Dio el último paso que los separaba para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él no se inmutó; ni se echó para atrás o trató de alejarla. Juvia alzó un poco el mentón para verlo a los ojos y antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar, se levantó de puntillas para presionar un beso en sus labios.

Era su iniciativa y su recurso, su mejor esfuerzo para _ser su corazón_ ; un abrazo y un beso para demostrarle lo que se sentía.

Un beso donde decía que _era la chica._

La chica que podía hacerlo sonreír. Ya lo venían trabajando, pero si la dejaba llegar más a fondo en su corazón, si él quitaba sus murallas, ella podía convertir esas sonrisas esporádicas en continuas.

Aún en sus labios, le prometía eso y más. El suave y cálido roce era para pedirle que se rindiera ante ella. Creía poder convencerlo con todo el amor de su corazón.

No obstante, en contraste a ese positivo sentimiento, estaba lo que ella podía perder; ser alejada de repente. Y que no respondiera rápido a ese beso, le volvía insegura. Quizás sus esperanzas eran malentendidas. Quizás su misma arrebatada e infantil conducta confundió las cosas. Quizás estaba presionando más que un beso…

Quizás no todo era tan fácil.

Echó el cuerpo para atrás y se separó bruscamente de él.

―Ju-uvia lo-o si-iente ―tartamudeó muerta de vergüenza. Su rostro estaba intensamente rojo ―Juvia no debió besar a Gray-sama ―la miraba romperse, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos por su culpa.

Juvia no sabía si estaba viendo bien, que sus ojos estaban picando y su vista estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, pero él parecía menear su cabeza en forma de negación y sonreír.

Le sonreía como antes: genuinamente, con seriedad, tranquilo, _con amor._

―Me arrepiento de algo ―confesó. Luego ofreció su mano para que la tomara y poder atraerla a su cuerpo. Juvia parpadeó confundida pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de él ―no haber correspondido el beso.

Su sonrisa se amplió conforme sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Era increíble cómo había solucionado todo con tanta facilidad, incluso ella se sentía más fuerte.

Pero aún no era suficiente; ella quería su corazón, no un pedazo o solo una parte, lo quería todo.

Y así fue cuando Gray tomó su rostro para acercarlo a suyo para poder besar sus labios, en un beso que sellaba el pacto de su amor y probaba que, en efecto, estaba equivocado; se arrepentía de no haberla besado antes.

* * *

 **Lo edité dos veces, cambió de forma como 5. No estoy conforme pero baaaah, ella ya dijo que le gustaba y eso es lo importante.**

 **=)**

 **Gracias x leer. Si leen.**

 **Te amo Gray.**

 **Te amo Natsu.**

 **JIJI.**


End file.
